Cat Chaos (A spell gone wrong)
by captnlilcat
Summary: When Emma Swan and Regina Mills are turned into fluffy kitties when a spell backfires, drama and fluffy cuteness ensues. Swanqueen fluff, humor, drama, and comfort ahead
1. Fluffy Accident

**Introduction**

"Emma? Regina?" Ruby called, Snow and Belle following behind her. "Where the hell could they have run off to?" She muttered, running her hand through her dark brown hair.

Snow frowned, looking around as the small group walked up the pathway to Regina's manor. The pair hadn't been seen since the night before, when Regina was attempting to teach Emma how to properly control and harness her magic. Ruby, Belle, and Snow had been looking everywhere for the pair of women. They had become close since the fiasco in Neverland, and even closer after the enchanted forest incident with the Wicked Witch of the West.

Ruby cautiously approached the door of the manor, eyeing it before knocking twice. "Regina? Emma?" All was quiet before a loud, almost angry, meow came from behind the door.

Belle cocked her head, one eyebrow raised. "Regina has a cat?"

Snow blinked, confused. "No... Not that I know of." The meowing got louder and was joined by a second voice, piping in to join the loud cat behind the door.

"TWO cats?!" Ruby scrunched up her nose in disgust, turning around to look at her friends before huffing and reaching forward for the doorknob.

"Wait! What if it's a trap?" Snow squeaked, biting her lip and staring at Ruby with wide eyes.

Ruby rolled her eyes and opened the door, looking down at the two cats. One, a small dark brown tabby cat, was angrily flicking it's tail and staring up at Ruby with an annoyed expression on it's face. The other cat walked out onto the steps and meowed loudly, bumping it's furry head against Ruby's legs. This cat looked nothing like the other. It had long, wavy, cream colored fur and big blue green eyes that seemed bright and hopeful. Ruby raised an eyebrow and looked back at her companions.

"Can they not smell me? I'm a wolf, wouldn't that make them... I don't know, run away?" she looked down at the cream colored cat and frowned. "It's touching me. Get away, shoo, shoo little beast." She nudged the cat with her foot and it stared up at her, meowing loudly.

Snow narrowed her eyes, looking at the little cream cat. "That cat looks an awful lot like Emma... and that one's giving me the 'Regina Glare'... You.. You don't that that..." she gulped, looking at Belle and Ruby for their inputs.

Ruby scoffed and started to protest, when the dark brown tabby started pawing at her leg and what looked like nodding. "Oh. My. God." Ruby gaped, picking up Regina, who half growled and kicked her little back legs.

Belle gasped and covered her mouth with a gloved hand. "How did this happen?" She knelt down to pet Emma on the head, looking totally shocked. Snow was pale and swaying, looking like she was about to pass out.

Looks like the two most powerful women in town were now turned into harmless little balls of fluff.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Emma paced the living room of Snow and Charming's kitchen, her tail flicking in aggravation. She turned to Regina, who was licking her paw contently. "How can you be so calm about this?! We're CATS! I HATE cats!" she whined, flopping down in front of Regina.

The other she cat rolled her eyes and huffed, fluffing up her chest fur. "You're fine, Miss Swan. Everyone will figure this out and get us back to normal in no time." She half purred, content with the belief.

Emma whined and pinned back her ears, looking up at Regina with a Puss in Boots like expression. "But what if they can't figure this out?"

Regina scrunched up her nose and looked her over. "You haven't been grooming yourself, have you?"

Emma looked away and did a little half shrug. "I dunno..."

Regina huffed and rolled her eyes before leaning forward to lick the top of Emma's head. Emma stared up at her in shock as Regina groomed her. "Uh, Regina, what are you doing to my head. That's weird."

"Shut up and enjoy this before I change my mind, Swan." Emma gulped, and if cats could blush... Emma would be redder than one of Regina's apples. Regina continued to groom Emma's fur, purring quietly. Emma looked up at her, seemingly smirking. "Regina... Are you enjoying this?" she asked, rolling over onto her back and grinning up at the dark furred she cat who was now rolling her eyes and looking away, ears pinned back.

"No, I just got caught up in the moment," scoffed Regina, flicking her tail slightly in irritation.

Emma smirked and rolled over once again, now standing and rubbing her head on Regina's shoulder. "You liiiike me, don't you?" Regina half hissed and batted her on the head, claws sheathed. Emma snickered and held her head up high.

Regina fumed, but at the same time wanted to pounce on feline Emma and cuddle her until the end of time. Decisions, Decisions.

**Well, thats all I'm going to open with :) This Fic should have about 5-10 chapters in it! Hope you enjoyed it! Creative Criticism is always welcome, just please be kind about it. Thank you! -Captain**


	2. The Beginning of Something Beautiful

Regina laid on the arm of the couch, pondering how this situation could have ended up instead of her and the sheriff being turned into cats. At least she hadn't turned them into toads, or even worse, squirrels. Regina _hated_ squirrels.

"What's up pussy cat?" Emma said as she jumped onto the couch, sitting down and grinning cheekily at Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes and raised a fluffy eyebrow. "Really? I don't appreciate your puns, sheriff."

Emma purred and did a little half shrug, smirking softly at the dark brown tabby cat beside her. "Well, too bad because I appreciate my puns very much. I think they're clever and cute."

Regina raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Cute? You think that's _cute?_"

Emma nodded and tilted her head to the left ever so slightly, watching Regina. "Well, yeah... You didn't?" She half frowned, her ears dropping back against her head in slight embarrassment.

Regina blinked at her, her stomach clenching slightly. "Well, I-I didn't say _that_, I uh, was just..." she gulped quietly, blinking at the cream colored cat, her thoughts racing. "Well I guess it may have been kind of cute and clever, coming from _you_ anyways..." she muttered, looking down at her paws to avoid the other she cats eyes.

Emma perked her ears up towards Regina and resisted the urge to chuckle. She knew she had her right where she wanted her when she couldn't even look at her. "Oh. Really? So... does that mean you think _I'm_ cute?" she batted her eyelashes and grinned at her.

Regina lifted her head and growled at her, blushing under the coat of fluff she was currently encased in. "Thats not what I meant and you know it."

Emma jumped up behind Regina, purring and smirking. "But it is! It's all over your face. You're pretty when you're mad at me."

Regina glared up at her and swatted her playfully. "Miss Swan that is highly inappropriate! We aren't even... uh-hum, you know... get off me!" she hissed and swatted her again. "I am an evil queen not a harmless pussy cat!"

Emma laughed and jumped off the couch, shaking her head and padding over to the window. "Well if you'd take a hint..." she mumbled, hopping up on the windowsill.

Regina blinked in surprise at Emma's mumbled comment. "What? You.. You want to be with _me? _But... What?" she stood and watched Emma, heart beating a little faster from both excitement and embarrassment.

"Well... Uh, I didn't expect you to hear that, but, yeah, I guess I do. I mean, I thought it was obvious. I asked you out like twelve times." Emma gulped, looking back at Regina sheepishly. "Was I too subtle?"

Regina blushed under her fur and stared at the savior, who was now a cat and confessing all her true feelings. It had truly been a weird day, and continued to get stranger by the second. "O-Oh. I always assumed you were just, I don't know, fooling around I guess. So I never pursued you." She jumped off the couch and padded over to the window, hopping up gracefully to sit beside Emma. "I'm sorry, Emma." She sighed softly, rubbing her head gently against the cream she cats cheek.

Emma gulped softly, looking down at Regina with curious eyes. "You really feel the same way about me?" Regina looked up at her sheepishly and nodded once.

"Oh."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Regina? Emma? Its getting late, Ruby! What if we can't find them? Where could they have run... off... to..." Snow said to Ruby as she walked into the living room, stopping to stare at the two cats sitting on her windowsill and cuddling up to each other. She elbowed Ruby, who was walking beside her, gently and gestured with her eyes at the two she cats.

"Are they together? Because there's purring, and cuddling, and.. tail holding?" Ruby asked, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I thought Emma was, uh, you know.." she half stuttered and looked to her friend.

"With Hook? So did I... apparently we were wrong. Oh god, why of all things, why _this? _" Snow gulped, not sure what to think about the fact that her long lost daughter was cuddled up to the formerly evil queen who was once her stepmother.

The two she cats turned and stared at them after realizing that they were no longer alone, both of them seeming to look away in embarrassment from being caught while having a almost romantic moment.

Snow squeaked and shoved Ruby in front of her. "She's the one who sniffed you two out! Not me!"

Ruby huffed and half pouted. "Thanks for nothing, Snow. Nice save, real classy." She crossed her arms and stepped away from the short haired woman standing behind her. "And also, I'm not your blockade!"

Emma and Regina looked at each other, smirking deviously, as if they were plotting something against the two women before them.

Ruby gulped and looked down at them. "Why of all the animals in the world did they have to turn into cats?!" She backed away as Regina led Emma in between the two women, then darted up the stairs with Emma close behind her.

Snow squeaked and jumped back a little. "Well. Apparently they want to be alone. Ruby, remind me to tie little bells around their necks so I can avoid them."

Ruby laughed and shook her head, nudging Snows shoulder affectionately. "Karma's a bitch, Snow."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The look on Snow's face was priceless. Now..." she purred and padded over to Emma. "If only we were in our human bodies right now." She sighed softly, laying down on the fuzzy rug.

Emma came over and laid beside her gently, licking her cheek affectionately. "I know, I know. I'm sorry I turned us into cats instead."

Regina chuckled and snuggled in against Emma's side. "Oh well, I guess I can forgive you this time. But if this ever happens again, you'll look good as a scarf."

Emma smirked and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, pussy cat."

Regina huffed and pinned her ears back, laying her head down on her paws and closing her eyes. "Don't call me pussy cat."

"Okay, _kitten._" Emma smirked, laying her head down next to Regina's, closing her eyes.

"...You make it incredibly difficult to hold a grudge, I hope you know this." Regina yawned, falling asleep.

"I know, it's cause you love me." Emma said quietly, just as she fell asleep.

"Maybe your right." Regina mumbled as she drifted off to sleep, curled up next to her beloved protector.

**Aaaaaaand that's all for chapter 2 :) I hope you all enjoyed it! More chapters coming soon :)**


	3. Cats don't talk- or do they?

"Ruby? Have you seen my moms?" Henry asked, walking up to Ruby at the counter of Granny's with a worried expression on his face.

She gulped quietly and shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "Noooo... Why do you ask? I thought you were staying with Belle and Mr. Gold?"

He frowned and shook his head. "Well, yeah, but I haven't seen them in a few days. I'm getting really worried about them... My grandparents won't tell me anything but I know they know something!"

He huffed and sat down at the counter, elbows resting on the edge. The bell rang as the door opened, a very angry Snow barging in with two very angry she cats in her arms. "I _can't _deal with them anymore! They're loud, and mischievous, and Re- oh, Henry. Hello?" She grinned sheepishly at the boy, both cats staring at him with wide eyes.

Henry cocked his head and furrowed his brow, eyes narrowed at Snow. "You have cats? _Unlikable_ cats?"

The little dark brown tabby pinned her ears back and glared at him, earning herself a warning swat on the head from the wavy haired cream cat.

Ruby groaned softly and pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "God dammit Snow, why'd you bring.. Ehem, uh, _your _cats to the diner?"

Snow glared and raised an eyebrow at Ruby, earning a angry yell from Henry. "Will someone tell me what is going on here?!"

Regina yowled and squirmed in Snow's grasp, making her drop both cats in surprise. Snow squealed and jumped back as the two she cats dropped to the floor gracefully, then ran over to Henry, meowing loudly to try to get their point across.

His jaw dropped and he picked up Regina gently, looking between her and his other mother, who was pawing at his leg and giving him a pathetic look. "Mom? How did you guys turn my moms into _cats?!_" He yelled, face turning a light shade of red from feeling betrayed by his grandmother and her best friend.

The pair looked at each other and blinked, at a loss of words. "We don't really know, honestly. We found them like this, in Regina's manor. We... We didn't want you to worry, we're sorry, Henry." Snow said sheepishly, looking at her feet and twisting her hands like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar.

He rolled his eyes and picked up Emma under his other arm, now holding both of his feline mothers. "Whatever. I'm taking them home with me and_ I'm_ going to figure out how to turn them back to normal." He humphed and walked out, both she cats glaring daggers at Snow and Ruby for keeping them as _pets_ for the past days.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Henry sat on the floor in the living room, along with his mothers. He sighed and rubbed his temples firmly, frowning. The two she cats that were his mothers sat beside him, looking up at him with pitiful expressions. "What do you waaaaaant?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

Regina meowed and gently rubbed her head against his arm, frowning up at him.

"I don't know how to change you back. Where are you going?" He raised an eyebrow as Regina started walking to the door, Emma following her. The two cats turned around, motioning with their heads for him to follow.

He stood, following the two she cats in curiosity. They led him to Regina's father's tomb and into the lower region of it, where Regina kept everything magic related. He looked at her in shock, jaw slack and ajar slightly. "You think that _I_ can change you back?!"

The two cats nodded, begging him with their eyes. He sighed softly and shook his head. "Okay, fine. Just show me what to do."

Regina nodded and hopped up onto the counter, picking up small bottles of assorted things and herbs, setting them in front of Henry before sitting down near the edge of the counter.

He nodded slowly and started mixing all the various things, curious as to what he was making.

When he finished, he looked at the two cats curiously. "So, do I just ,like, dribble it on you both or something?" He asked, looking at the mysterious looking potion he'd put into a bottle.

Regina nodded and stood, looking up at him in what looked like pride. He smiled and dribbled some of the potion onto her head, but frowned when nothing happened. He sighed, hanging his head. "I'm sorry moms, I failed you..."

"No, you did it perfectly. Good work, Henry. You're lucky I remembered I had a potion recipe to make animals speak." Regina said, grinning at him. "Now, give some of that to Emma."

Henry stared at her, eyes wide with shock, before pouring a little bit out onto Emma.

She sighed loudly and groaned. "Being a cat sucks. Couldn't you have shown him how to make us human again ba- Regina?" she said, stuttering a bit.

"...Did you just start to call her babe? Whats going on here?" He looked between them, eyes narrowed.

Regina groaned, pressing her paw into her forehead. "Dammit Swan... Yes, some... some stuff happened." she huffed and turned her head away, nose up and eyes closed.

Emma shrugged slightly, watching Regina. "Yeah... Stuff. Good stuff." She grinned, making Henry groan and cover his face with his hands.

"You two are so gross." He said, shaking his head.

"We know."

**Sorry for short chapters! I've just been writing this in the small amount of free time that I have, which is only about 30 minutes per day. Thanks for reading! You guys rock :) **


	4. The Knight and Her Queen

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, I kind of couldn't write. Had some stuff going on, but I'm trying to get over it for all of you :) and just to clarify, in the last chapter the potion WAS indeed made to let them speak to Henry and everyone else. Thanks for reading, you guys rock!**

Regina paced along the edge of the counter, thinking and flicking her tail.

"Mom?" Henry asked, walking into the room with Emma padding along behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to figure out how to undo this without having to see _Rumple_..." she huffed, sitting down and grooming herself.

"I think that's the only way to reverse this, Gina..." Emma sighed, shaking her head before hopping up onto the counter alongside Regina.

"But he's going to try to manipulate me... manipulate _us,_ Emma... Is it really worth it?" She said quietly, laying down on the counter and closing her eyes.

Emma frowned and laid down beside her, nuzzling her head against Regina's shoulder gently.

Henry sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against the fridge and burying his face in his hands. "We're screwed, moms."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Henry walked into Rumple's shop, the bell attached to the door tinkling quietly. "Hello? Anyone here?" He called out, walking inside with the large leather satchel that contained the feline versions of his two mothers.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Belle asked, walking in from the back room. "And what's with the bag?" She pointed to his satchel, one eyebrow raised.

"I... uhm, _we_ need to talk to Mr. Gold..." He set the bag on the ground, letting both wheezing cats out of the bag.

"Sweet Jesus 'Gina! Did you have to take up the _whole damn bag?!_" Emma groaned, flopping down to lay on the cool floor.

Regina rolled her eyes and sat, tail wrapping elegantly around her paws. "Well, if _you_ hadn't had your tail in my mouth I wouldn't have had to take up that much space!"

Belle blinked at the two cats, mouth agape. "They... They talk now?"

Henry nodded, picking up his bag once again. "Yeah. Weird, huh? Talking cats that are my mothers?"

She nodded slowly, still gaping at them, even though she'd seen them as cats before.

"Its rude to stare, Belle." Regina said cooly, licking her paw with narrowed eyes.

Emma frowned at Regina, her (figurative) eyebrows raised. "Really? Think about it. You see the evi- uhm,_ queen _and the _savior_ as cats. Wouldn't you stare?"

"Did... Did you start to call me evil?" Regina squeaked out, eyes big and filled with betrayal.

"Gina, that's not what I meant, I just-" Emma started, ears pinned back.

"No! How could I have been so blind?! You're just like _them_." She whimpered slightly before running out of the door as Rumple walked in.

"What the hell?" He grumbled, one eyebrow raised as the little dark brown cat ran past him. "Why was... there.. a cat. Cats?" He blinked at Emma, who was swaying slightly as she groaned.

"That's it. I'm fucked. I've really done it now, someone open the door!" She yowled, pawing at the door.

"Emma, we can't do that. We need to change you back!" Belle said, running her fingers though her hair. "Rumple, dear, will you please change her back?"

Rumple raised an eyebrow at the group in front of him. "What do I get in return?"

Emma glared daggers at him, teeth bared. "God dammit Gold! Just this once, do _something_ nice for nothing in return! Please, I'm desperate. _We're_ desperate. Please.. If not for me, then for Henry! He's your grandson, dammit. Neal would have wanted this.." She stared up at him with sorrowful eyes.

Rumple sighed and looked away, swirling his hand in the air. Suddenly, Emma's small form started to grow. Before long, she was standing in front of the 3 other people, once again human. But.. She was completely nude.

"Shit!" Emma quickly covered herself as Henry screamed and covered his eyes.

"I'm blind! I'm bliiiiind!" He squealed, eyes shut tightly.

Belle rolled her eyes and took off her jacket, handing it to Emma. She slid it on, face cherry red from embarrassment. "Thank you..."

The jacket was obviously Rumple's, seeing how it stopped at Emma's mid thigh.

"I think I'm going to poof myself home, get dressed.." She ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh, then poofed herself away in a cloud her own of white magic.

Rumple frowned. "That was my favorite coat..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Emma sped down the street towards Regina's manor, fully dressed in her favorite red leather jacket, ripped jeans, a grey t-shirt, and boots. She stopped at the pathway up to the manor. "Gina..."

She walked up to the house slowly, staring up at it before hearing a sniffle in the bushes.

She leaned over the bush, peeking in at Regina, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Go away, Miss Swan. You've done enough. Just leave me here to die as a cat, I might as well get hit by a car." She said coldly, glaring up at Emma.

Emma sighed and looked away. "Look, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment, and it slipped out. I'm an idiot, and I'm sorry."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked away. "You're right. You're an idiot."

Emma frowned slightly, eyes closed. She took a shaky breath and turned to walk away. "Sorry again, Gina..."

"..._but_, you're _my_ idiot. Now, can you please change me back?" she cocked her head, looking up at Emma.

Emma grinned cheesily, picking up Regina easily. "Okay, lets get you inside and human again."

"Why can't you change me back out here?" she asked, confused.

"Trust me, you don't want to be in your birthday suit in the bushes." She chuckled, walking up to the door and unlocking it.

"Oh. How'd you get the keys to my house?" Regina asked, curious.

"Henry. He came by and got them a while ago." Emma said cooly, unlocking the door and stepping inside. She set Regina on the floor and smirked down at her. "You know, I'm going to have to see you naked when I change you back."

Regina pouted and furrowed her brow, her ears pinned back "I'm fully aware of that, Miss Swan. Frankly, I don't care. Just, please change me back now."

Emma nodded and waved her hands like Mr. Gold had, and Regina started to grow and transform back slowly.

Emma smirked and eyed Regina, hands on her hips. "Hey, looking good, kitten."

Regina furrowed her brow and smacked Emma's arm, blushing a deep shade of red. "That is highly inappropriate, Miss Swan!"

She started laughing before picking Regina up, bridal style, walking up the stairs. "C'mon, let's go get you some clothes before someone see's you."

Regina stared at her, mouth slightly agape, cheeks still a dark cherry red. "Am I your damsel in distress now?"

"You don't seem distressed to me, so I guess that makes you just a damsel." Emma smirked, eyebrows raised at the woman in her arms.

"Oh. I guess that makes you a white knight, then?" Regina smirked slyly, her lips ghosting over Emma's neck.

Emma chuckled and stopped outside Regina's bedroom door. "I guess it does, my queen."

**Aaaaaaaaaand that's it for this chapter! Yes, there is a wee bit of implied smut at the end (I intend to keep this fic PG-13) and it may be a little choppy because this was written in my spare time, which are my sick days. Hope you al enjoy it! Thanks for reading~**


	5. The Day Everything Went Wrong

**I'm still alive! Barely, but ya know, I'm working on it. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! I'm writing whenever I can, so updates will probably happen every 10 or so days. Thank you all so much for the support and love! 3 **

Regina jumped slightly as her phone started buzzing loudly on her home office's desk. She picked it up to see a text from Emma, which made her smile softly. Since the incident a few months back where they had been turned into feline versions of themselves, the pair had grown incredibly close, meaning that Emma frequented Regina's bed, along with her thoughts. They'd been "together" since then, but were very secretive about it, with only people they truly trusted or who accidentally walked in on them knowing about their relationship. Which was only Mr. Gold, Belle, Ruby, Snow, David, and Henry of course.

_Emma: Hey, kitten. Come by the station and we'll grab lunch?_

Regina rolled her eyes, smiling and blushing softly. Emma had nicknamed her "kitten" after the cat incident as well, which both flattered and embarrassed the queen. Though she'd never tell a soul how much she loved the attention and varied types of affection the sheriff gave her.

She stood and powered off her computer, making sure everything was in it's proper place before leaving her home office. She walked out the front door, locking it behind her before getting into her mercedes and driving down to the station. She parked in her usual place, turned off her car, and walked inside.

"Hey, beautiful." Emma greeted, standing by her desk and grinning.

Regina blushed and rolled her eyes, smiling as she walked over to the younger woman. "Such a charmer, aren't you."

Emma shrugged and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, pulling her close. "I do my best, kitten." She leaned in towards the brunette, capturing her perfect plump lips in a gentle kiss.

Regina wrapped her arms around the sheriff's neck loosely, getting lost in the moment as they kissed.

Neither one of them heard the door open, and multiple people walk in until it was too late. Gasps and looks of disgust flew their way, along with slurs from some of the braver members of the group. The pair had immediately pulled apart, Emma pushing Regina behind her protectively.

"You- You don't understand, please, just-" Emma pleaded, hands in front of her and in the air defensively.

"You're both _faggots! _Disgusting!" Jefferson sneered, glaring daggers at them.

Regina had her eyes shut tightly as she hid behind her lover, her white knight.

People screamed and stared and talked, trapping Emma and Regina in the corner. Emma growled and stood up straighter, glaring daggers at them all. "Back off, you _will not_ touch her." Suddenly the pair disappeared in a swirl of white and purple smoke, leaving the room confused and even angrier than before.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Emma and Regina appeared in their bedroom, both of them shaking like Chihuahuas.

Emma turned around, looking at Regina with sad eyes. "Gina, I'm so sorry, I cancelled everything, I-I don't know why they showed up, I-" She stopped as Regina burst into tears, pulling her into a tight hug, stroking her hair. "I love you, please don't cry, it'll be okay, I'll figure it out."

Regina clung to Emma, whimpering and sobbing into the blonde's shirt. "I'm scared, what if they try to break us apart? What if they take H-Henry?" She wailed, pressing her face into Emma's shoulder.

Emma frowned, heart breaking for the woman she loved's fear. "I won't let them take you or Henry away from me, I promise you. I'll keep you safe, I'll keep our family safe." She gently reassured the distressed queen, kissing the top of her head.

Regina's sobs quieted down, but she continued to whimper and cling to Emma.

Suddenly, there was loud knocking on the door. Emma stiffened and tightened her grip on Regina. "I...I have to go see who it is, Gina, it could be Henry..." She said quietly, breathing rapidly.

"You can't! Emma, please, don't, please, I need you..." Regina pleaded, burying her face in the saviors chest.

Emma took a shaky breath and pried Regina off of her, looking into her watery brown eyes. "I love you, and I promise, I'll be right back."

Regina sniffled and nodded, kissing the blonde quickly before she left. Emma walked out of their bedroom, grabbing a vase as she slowly walked down to the door. She opened it slowly, vase ready just in case.

"Mom!" Henry yelled pushing open the door and running inside, hugging her around the waist tightly.

"Oomph! Jesus kid, you scared the hell out of us." She sighed, setting down the vase and hugging him back.

"Why did you have mom's vase?" he cocked his head, letting go of her.

"I was worried, fairytale characters are surprisingly cruel." She sighed, closing and locking the door.

Henry nodded and walked up the stairs, Emma following close behind.

They walked back into the master bed room, where Regina was laying in the middle of the large bed, curled under the covers. Emma sighed softly and walked over to the bed, laying down by Regina.

"It was just Henry, Gina. We're okay. See? Totally unscathed." She gave a weak smile at the brunette, who was peeking out at her with puffy eyes.

Henry walked over, sitting on the other side of his mother. "I'm okay, mom. Emma almost attacked me with your vase but I'm okay."

Regina sat up, one eyebrow raised. "You nearly attacked our son with a vase? _My_ vase?" She half smiled, rolling her eyes. "Of course you did."

Emma grinned sheepishly, shrugging. "At least I didn't hit him, right?"

Henry rolled his eyes and shook his head, chuckling softly. "You're both dorks. But, I like dorks, so you're lucky."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Emma and Regina were asleep in bed, cuddled close together, when suddenly Henry came barging in, panicking.

Regina shot upwards, eyes wide but groggy. "What is it, Henry?"

Emma groaned and propped herself up on her elbows. "It's 3:30 am, Henry. What do you want?"

"You need to come see this..." He gulped, shaking slightly as he looked at them.

Regina frowned, slipping out of bed and walking over to her son, Emma following close behind her. The trio walked down the hall, stopping at the top of the stairs. A orange yellow glow was illuminating the foyer, and Emma narrowed her eyes.

"You two, stay here, and _do not_ move. Okay?" She creeped down the stairs, leaving two worried brunettes sitting at the top of the stairs. Emma gasped as she looked out the window, hands clenched at her sides.

Regina stood, frowning. "Emma? What is it?" She started to walk down the stairs, biting her lip.

Emma held up a hand, signaling for her to stop. "I'll handle this, okay? Stay out of sight." The blonde opened the door and slipped out, closing the door behind her.

Minute after minute passed, and with each one, Regina's fear levels rose to soaring heights as menacing noises and yelling came from outside. After about thirty minutes, Emma stumbled back in, coughing and swaying. Regina stood and rushed down the stairs, just as Emma sank to the floor against the door, panting.

"Fuckin' Jefferson.." She coughed, rubbing her sore jaw.

Regina knelt in front of her, scanning her worriedly. "Emma, oh my god, Emma, what happened?" she gently rubbed her thumb over her purple and bruised jaw, making the blonde hiss from the sting.

"Jefferson and some of the other townspeople... God, you're going to hate me kitten..." She sighed and coughed before continuing, "Our front yard is a chaotic mess, and I barely stopped them from wrecking your beloved car. But I did, took a beating for it, but I did." She broke out in a fit of coughing, blood staining the shirt she had worn to bed that night.

Regina frowned and resisted the urge to go outside and find that sorry excuse of a man and make him pay for hurting _her_ white knight, but instead she gently kissed Emma's dirt and blood covered temple. "Emma..." She peeked out the window and gasped. "You... You put up a barrier?" A almost translucent barrier surrounded the property, shining in the moonlight.

Emma nodded weakly, smiling tiredly. "'M protecting my family, like I promised you.." she groaned softly and popped her neck.

Regina smiled softly, eyes watery as she eyed the exhausted blonde. "I love you, my brave knight."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**DUN DUN DUN! Fairytale characters can be homophobic assholes, eh? But hey, you got some SwanQueen comfort and hurt out of it. And Emma calling Regina kitten and being her brave knight to protect her and Henry, which is pretty adorable if I do say so myself. I feel like I should add something to this to make it more... I don't know, sweet and fluffy, yet a bit chaotic and exciting. I have 4 options in mind, would you all do me a huge favor and vote on which scenario you'd all like to see?**

**option 1) Regina becomes pregnant with Emma's baby due to magical hormones **

**option 2) Same as the first, but Emma pregnant instead of Regina**

**option 3) Townspeople stop listening to Jefferson, but are still wary of Emma and Regina**

**option 4) Regina gets hella pissed off that Jefferson attacked Emma and comes after him**


	6. Mama Bear

**PLEASE READ FOLLOWING INFO - Well here it is! The chapter where the poll I took in the last chapter comes into play. I ended up using a randomizer with Emma's name then Regina's name, placing a 3 or a 4 after their names to indicate what happened after the baby bombshell since almost everyone voted for a swanqueen baby, along with the fact people decided to pick a pregnant mama along with a little flare of Jefferson drama. I won't spoil the chapter by telling you what the randomizer picked, but I'll let you all figure it out during the chapter like the cruel woman I am ;) But on the more serious note, this chapter might be a little triggering for those who've been hazed/bullied/abused for their sexuality, or even sexually abused in this case. I personally did have difficulty writing this chapter because I had to reference my own abuse. This chapter is rated M for it's harsher content, so you can skip this one if you'd like. Feedback and reviews are always appreciated!**

**Proceed with caution my dear readers~**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Emma laid in her and Regina's bed, groaning quietly. "Regina, could you bring me some water and an aspirin? My head is killing me." She whined, pulling the covers over her head before nudging the brunette sitting in bed beside her.

"Darling, your legs aren't broken." Regina replied, looking away from her book and down at the Emma shaped lump from behind her reading glasses.

"But I'm hurt!" She whined, rolling over to pout at her lover and guilt her into leaving the warmth of the bed.

Regina rolled her eyes and dog eared the page of her book before slipping off her glasses, placing them on the nightstand gently. "Emma, I healed you after you were attacked last night. You should feel fine."

Emma peeked out at her, pouting. "But I have a headache. Please, kitten?" she begged, batting her eyelashes up at her.

Regina groaned and shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. "Fine, only this once though."

"And something for my stomach? I think I'm going to puke." Emma groaned, rubbing her temples.

Regina raised an eyebrow, tilting her head at the blonde. "Emma, is there something you're not telling me?"

Emma furrowed her brow, confused at what Regina was trying to get at. "Huh?"

"Emma, dear, bear with me here. Are you..." She cleared her throat, looking away from Emma with a soft blush, "Well... Late?"

Emma blinked, thinking. "Uhm, what month is it? Wait, I got it." she counted on her fingers, mumbling and computing. "Uh... I'm a little late."

"Emma. _How_ late?" Regina whispered harshly, her tone stern yet soft towards the worried blonde.

"Since a few weeks before I accidentally turned us into cats." She blushed, not particularly excited to talk about her period with her lover.

"You mean the night I got extremely drunk, texted you for some odd reason while you were drunk as well so you came over and we ended up having sex." Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed yet concerned.

"Yeah... I thought we weren't talking about that, because you screamed and kicked me out when you woke up and found me naked in your bed." She said sheepishly, looking up at the angry brunette.

"I didn't think I'd have knocked you up, Emma! I get it, we love each other, and have for a quite a while before this mess, and I was being moronic and ignored your advances on me. I knew this was possible, but it slipped my mind!" Regina rambled, disheveled and worried about what she'd done.

"Regina. Gina! _Regina!" _Emma yelled, sitting up in bed. "I might not even be pregnant, you don't have to freak out, this might just be stress!" Emma smiled weakly, trying to hide the fear bubbling up inside her.

Regina scowled slightly at the younger woman, eyes fiery yet cold. "Emma, trust me. I can't just poof up a pregnancy test, but I know morning sickness when I see it. You think I want a baby right now? We have enough on our hands as it is!"

Emma bit her lip, looking away from Regina. She closed her eyes tightly, almost ashamed of herself. "I-I have to go, s-stuff to do." She waved her hand, poofing herself away before Regina could say a word.

Regina blinked, mouth hanging slightly agape, the hurtful words she'd said finally sinking in. "Fuck."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Emma! Emma!" Regina screamed, running and sliding through the manor.

Henry opened his door, looking around in confusion. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Henry, just stay in your room." Regina said sternly, glaring at the boy.

He put his hands up in defeat and closed the door, leaving Regina to scramble around the house in a panicked frenzy. She checked _everywhere._ Emma was nowhere to be found, inside the property at least. Regina felt her stomach clench at the thought of Emma, and now her child, running around the town with no protection. Suddenly, she snapped. She threw open the front door, storming out and waving a hand roughly to make a hole in the protection wall just the right size for her to exit. She stormed through, the wall sealing up behind her. She hurried into town, mind racing and heart beating at an ungodly fast pace.

"Regina? Where are you going in such a hurry?" A chipper voice piped up from the direction of Granny's diner, which she had just past.

"Snow, I have no time for your rambling nonsense right now. Have you seen Emma?" she turned, giving the dark haired woman a look that would make a lion cower in terror.

"Can't say I have... Is something wrong?" Snow asked, frowning a bit. "Is she okay?"

"Not now, I have to go." Regina said flatly, turning and sprinting down the street, even more worried now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Emma sat at her desk, the police station empty of all others who could've been there. She sniffled, trying to stifle the steady flow that was running down her face. She heard the door creak open slowly, a heavy set of footsteps approaching. Her heart stopped as Jefferson stepped out from around the corner, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hello, my dear faggot." He said menacingly as he took a step towards Emma, who was frozen in terror as he walked towards her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Emma! Emma where are you?!" Regina screeched, now in a panic that had her shaking and crying, as she ran towards the only place she hadn't looked yet... The police station. She burst inside, scurrying around the corner. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Emma, who was pinned against the wall by Jefferson. Emma looked over at her, eyes watery and wide from fear, with cuts and bruises all over her body.

Jefferson turned to Regina and laughed, which only angered the brunette more. He moved one of his hands away from Emma's breast, which he had been groping before Regina burst in. "Just in time, I was just fixing this abomination of a woman." He roughly thrust against Emma, who only cried pitifully.

Seeing him with his pants down, and her precious Emma trapped between him and the wall brought out something dark in Regina. She screamed and threw herself at Jefferson, knocking him off of Emma. He had the audacity to laugh, seeing as he was only knocked back a few feet by the smaller woman. "Touch her, and I'll kill you, you rat." She growled, forming a fireball in her hand.

Emma whimpered and sank to the floor, curling up into a tight ball with her knees to her chest. Regina made sure to step in front of her lover, to save the woman from anymore humiliation at the sake of a disgusting man.

He just shrugged, seemingly unfazed that he was half naked in front of the woman. "Like you could hurt me, you couldn't even protect her." He gestured to Emma with a smirk.

Regina snapped, anger surging through her veins. She sent the fireball blasting his way, aimed right where he was most vulnerable. He screamed and sunk to his knees, cradling his now sizzling privates. Regina nodded and dusted off her shoulder, before turning around to Emma. "Emma..." she knelt down to her level, voice soft. "I'm sorry, I was scared and I didn't mean what I said..." Emma sniffed, rubbing her bruised cheek, before flinging herself into Regina's arms. Regina instantly wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly before poofing them both back home, specifically into Regina's bedroom.

Emma let out a quiet sob, burying her face in Regina's neck. "I said no, Gina... He... I..." Regina shushed her gently, pulling the woman into her lap.

"What he did was wrong, and I'm sorry. It was my fault, Emma. I'm so sorry." She stroked Emma's hair gently, her voice barely a whisper. "Do you want me to clean you up?"

Emma nodded and tried to say something, but only a little whimper came out. Regina just nodded and gathered Emma into her arms, before sliding off the bed and walking towards the bathroom with the blonde in her arms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After Regina had helped Emma shower and get dressed into some leggings and one of Regina's sweaters, the pair settled down in Regina's bed, Regina spooning Emma close to her, making sure she felt safe and comfortable. "Emma, dear... I just wanted to say that I do indeed love you, and even though I said some terrible things, I didn't mean any of them... I love our child, Emma. You've given me something so incredible and wonderful, and I hurt you. I _don't_ deserve you, but if you wish to stay with me, I promise to _never_ to leave you _or_ our child. Even the savior needs a protector sometimes." Regina murmured into Emma's ear as she held her close, one hand gently rubbing Emma's taut stomach.

Emma sighed softly, pressing more into Regina. "Gina... I-I know, and I love you too... We were made to be together, we deserve each other after everything we've been through. I wouldn't leave you, I've loved you since the day I walked into this town so I won't give up on us any time soon." She pressed against the brunette a little more, enjoying the warmth and comfort she brought.

Suddenly, Regina's phone buzzed on the nightstand beside their bed, interrupting their moment. Regina groaned and picked it up, answering it with an apologetic look to the frowning blonde.

"What do you want, Miss Lucas?" Regina snapped, annoyed with the werewolf.

"Why is Jefferson laying on the floor of the Sheriff's office with severe burns?" Ruby asked, obviously suspicious yet concerned.

"He attacked Emma, so I intervened to protect her. While you're in there, arrest him for rape, battery, and vandalism. Add to the charges that the woman he attacked was pregnant, Ruby." She clicked off the phone, silencing it before putting it on her nightstand.

Emma gaped at her, eyes wide with surprise. "Did you just...?"

Regina simply leaned in to kiss the blonde sweetly, cupping her face gently. "Mhmm."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Regina stood by the door, looking out the window with a worried frown. "Are you sure you're alright with bringing down the protection spell today? I know the town has turned on Jefferson now that he's in jail for what he did to you, but what if someone comes after you?" She said, turning to look at the woman standing beside her.

"Gina, we've been cooped up in here for two months, I'm going to go crazy." Emma chuckled, rubbing a hand over her slightly swollen stomach. "Not to mention the fact that my mother has been dying over the fact that we're expecting and you're not letting her fawn over me."

Regina smirked and shrugged, stepping towards the blonde and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Well, it isn't her job to fawn over you and fulfill your every need. If I do say so myself, I take excellent care of you and our little one. Isn't that right?" She knelt down in front of the blonde, smiling as she pressed gentle kisses on her bump.

"Ew, get a room!" Henry fake gagged, coming down the stairs.

"Morning, grumps." Emma smirked playfully, cocking her head at the boy. "Ready to get out of here?"

Regina stood, smiling. "He's been talking about it since you put up the wall, dear." She chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"Can we just take it down now?" Henry groaned, running his hands over his face. "I wanna get out of here and go see my friends."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, opening it and walking out. She raised a hand and swirled it around a few times, and the white glittery wall of magic surrounding the property dissipated. Henry grinned and ran outside, yelling a simple "Bye love you!" as he ran off.

Emma felt an arm wrap around her waist, and turned to look at the brunette standing beside her. "Gina, he'll be fine. He's pretty damn resilient if I do say so myself."

"I'm not worried about him, darling. I'm just nervous." Regina sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

Emma frowned slightly at the brunette, who was staring at her feet anxiously. "Gina, I'll be fine. I know you want to protect me in every way possible, but we can't just lock ourselves up in the house forever. Now, let's go to the diner like we promised. Okay?" She smiled reassuringly, taking the brunettes hands in her own.

Regina smiled weakly and nodded, still nervous but less than before. "Okay, just no fighting today, alright?"

Emma nodded and leaned in, capturing the brunette's lips in a soft kiss. The kiss was short but sweet, and left the pair at ease.

"Emma!" Snow squealed as she ran up the pathway towards them. Regina groaned softly and resisted the urge to poof the woman away. Snow ran up to them, immediately hugging Emma. Emma looked at Regina pleadingly as Snow basically squeezed the life out of her long lost daughter.

"Snow, you're crushing Emma and _my_ child." Regina said coldly, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Oh Emma, I can't believe I'm going to be a _grandma!" _She squealed, hugging even tighter.

"_Snow! _Get off _my _girlfriend before you squeeze the child you're 'oh so excited about' right out of her!" Regina snapped, fists clenched at her sides as she glared at the woman.

Snow blinked and released Emma, hands raised up defensively. "I'm sorry, I was excited." She said sheepishly, looking down at her feet.

Emma just cleared her throat and stepped over to where Regina stood. "Should, uh, should we get to the diner now?"

Regina nodded and smirked slightly at the blonde as they started to walk down the path, Snow following behind them awkwardly.

As they approached the diner, Emma suddenly stopped, looking over at Regina with a slightly panicked look in her eyes.

"Uhm, Snow, go inside. We'll be in there in a bit." Regina said, pulling Emma over to a more secluded section of the diner's patio. "Em, what's wrong? You were fine a minute ago... Is it the baby?" She asked, eyes skimming her frantically for any sign of injury or distress.

Emma shook her head, looking at the diner with a slight frown. "I changed my mind, I want to go home."

Regina frowned, looking at Emma with a confused expression. "Emma, we agreed not to back out of this, remember? I don't want to be here either, but we made a promise to be here..." She gently cupped Emma's face with one hand, her thumb stroking her cheek softly.

"Okay, okay, but we're only staying for an hour." She frowned, looking at the diner.

Regina nodded and took Emma's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. She rubbed the back of Emma's hand with her thumb and walked towards the diner with Emma in tow.

"Ready?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows at the blonde.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Aaaaaand that's where we're going to end it for this chapter! :) This chapter was rather difficult to write, so I hope you all enjoy it! Feedback is always appreciated 3 **


	7. Catching up

**Hello again! :) Not much to be said about this one yet, enjoy y'all! Also, for a little key to the texting part in this chapter, Emma is E and Regina is R**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Emma stepped into the diner after Regina, the bell announcing their entry, hand gripping Regina's tightly. People quieted and turned to look at them. Some smiled, while others simply nodded and went back to their previous conversations.

Ruby smiled wide and walked over hurriedly, arousing a smile from the blonde. "Hey Rubes, we missed ya."

"I missed you too!" Ruby grinned, hugging the blonde quickly then smiling at Regina. "Thanks for taking care of my best friend."

Regina only rolled her eyes with a smile and a chuckle. "Well, she and my little one are my priorities."

Emma blushed slightly and bit her lip, looking away sheepishly as Regina leaned over and gently kissed the woman's pinkish red cheek.

Ruby smirked and waggled her eyebrows, arms crossed over her chest loosely. "So I heard. Do you know anything yet? Like, genders or how many?"

"We haven't had a chance to see a doctor yet, you know..." Emma said, running a hand through her blonde curls.

"I'm not sure Whale would see us, to be honest. He isn't very fond of me, and he tended to be quite... for lack of a better term, _homophobic_ in the past." Regina sighed, shaking her head slightly. "I'm worried we might have to leave the town to get any sort of medical help."

Ruby frowned sympathetically and sighed, shaking her head. "What an asshat. Want me to talk him into it? We're still friends." She smiled at the pair, trying to lighten the mood.

Emma smiled softly but shook her head. "Nah, it's his loss that he doesn't get to deliver the Queen and the Saviors baby." She chuckled, rubbing the small bump instinctively.

Regina half smiled, looking between the two women. "Mm, yes, his loss indeed." Regina's eyes drifted to the far left corner of the room, where Leroy and a few others were looking at them with scowls, undoubtedly talking about the pair.

Ruby turned to see where Regina was looking then huffed, turning back around to face her friends. "He's just being a prick, you don't need him, let alone the scum he hangs out with. Plus he's probably drunk." She shrugged, offering the two women a smile.

Emma half snorted, rolling her eyes. "Or he's pissed that I'm banging the hottest babe in town." She smirked at Regina, who simply turned as red as an apple and smacked her arm lightly. "Hey! I only said it cause it's true." She laughed, squeezing Regina's hand gently.

"Yeah yeah. You're lucky I love you, you big idiot." Regina laughed, leaning against Emma's shoulder

Ruby pouted playfully at them, arms crossed. "You two are just so damn cute, it makes me want to puke and cry at the same time." She half laughed, shaking her head. "I really need someone in my life again."

Emma smirked at Regina and waggled her eyebrows. "We can definitely help you with that, Rubes. Right, Gina?"

Regina only nodded slowly, smirking at Ruby.

Ruby groaned and buried her face in her hands. "No no no! I Don't need you two intruding on my love life!"

Regina and Emma laughed, leaning into one anothers touch. Everything seemed to be fine, until Emma felt her stomach lurch. She groaned softly and turned a bit pale, muttering swears under her breath.

Regina tensed and shot a look to Ruby, who simply nodded and walked out the front door, the pair walking behind her.

"Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day?!" Emma groaned, scurrying into the alley to puke.

"Emma wait! You're going to get puke in your hair!" Regina scurried after her, leaving Ruby to stand guard at the entrance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Regina opened the door to the manor, Emma walking behind her. "That wasn't so bad. Except for when I puked for a solid 15 minutes, but still."

"Hm yes, that was rather unpleasant. Catching up with Belle, Ruby, and Kathryn was rather enjoyable though." The brunette smiled, closing the door behind them. She walked into the living room, heels clicking against the floor. "Want to settle in with leftovers and a movie tonight?" She asked, turning back to look at the blonde with one eyebrow raised.

Emma nodded with a smile and bent over slightly, just enough to unzip her boots. She kicked them off and walked into the living room, flopping onto her back on the plush couch. "I'm exhausted. Come cuddle with me?" She fake pouted, batting her eyelashes at the brunette leaning against the door frame.

Regina rolled her eyes with a playful smirk before kicking off her heels and walking over to the blonde. She plopped down in the space between the blonde's legs and the couch, adjusting herself to cuddle against Emma. "We're going to need a bigger couch, aren't we?" She chuckled softly, laying her head on Emma's slightly rounded stomach.

Emma shrugged slightly. "Probably. With you, Henry, and the kiddo- Hell, maybe even _kiddos_, we'll be squished. What if I am carrying twins?" She half mumbled, tensing up.

"Emma. If it's twins, it's twins. We'll love two babies just as much as we'll love one. We definitely have the room, and the love. We'll be fine, dear." Regina mumbled softly, smiling up at the blonde before placing a gentle kiss on her rounded belly.

Emma smiled, looking down at Regina. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, dear."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_E: Reg, need help. Bathroom ASAP?_

_R: What is it this time?_

_E: Stuck in the bathtub._

_R: Dammit Swan. Again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?_

_R: How stuck?_

_E: Just plz help. Too fat._

_R: Fine. Be there in 5. And you're not fat, you're 7 and a 1/2 months pregnant. _

_E: I love you? You're perfect? The apple to my pie? The pickle to my cheeseburger?_

_R: I know, I'm great. Love you too._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Don't hate me for the short chapter! I'm sick at the moment so this is all you guys get. I Promise you an extra long chapter next time! Also, I can't decide on how many babies. Or genders. Ya'll can suggest names, genders, and amount of babies! Nothing ridiculous please! No octomom situations, keep it under 3 babies. Thanks for reading! You guys rock **


	8. Three B's

**I honestly have no idea if any of this pregnancy stuff is right so I'm sorry if this chapter totally sucks, y'all can help me if you'd like by telling me what's wrong or right in the reviews though! Or if someone who's a baby expert PM's me a guide ( I'd be eternally grateful and give you a reward, which one probably be a OUAT one shot of some sort though! ) Thanks for reading! Also, I was a butt and couldn't decide on how many babies to give them so you all have to deal with my craziness. **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Reginaaaaaaa," Emma whined, laying in bed with a laptop perched on a pillow in her rounded stomach. "Why are cribs so expensive? I could build ten of these for the price of just one of these 'cheap ones'!" She huffed, sticking out her lower lip pitifully.

"You aren't building anything soon. Well dear, it's a good thing the curse provided us with wealth. Those little ones are going to eat us out of house and home soon enough though!" Regina chuckled from her side of the bed, shaking her head slightly.

"I know I know, it's not entirely my fault though! Who'd have thought you'd knock me up with triplets? I mean seriously! You couldn't have just settled for one baby?" She groaned, scowling slightly at the brunette. "I have to push three of these little dudes out of me. My perfect figure is going to be ruined forever!" She waved her arms above her head dramatically. "You'll never want to sleep with me again! I'll basically be a tiger from all these stretch marks, not to mention the-" Emma was suddenly cut off by a hand covering her mouth. She blinked at Regina, who had one eyebrow raised at her with a slight smirk.

"Stop talking. You're incredibly sexy already, and will be even sexier while caring for our three little princes and princesses, even with eye bags, stretch marks, and messy hair. Are we clear?" Regina quirked up her eyebrows, smiling at the blonde.

"Yes ma'am. So bossy today, aren't we?" Emma gently nudged Regina with her elbow, grinning dorkily.

"If you weren't eight months pregnant with my babies I would smack you, but alas, you are." She joked, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Speaking of the babies... We still need names. I know we've discussed what we're not naming them... But they'll need names really soon." Emma said softly, resting her hands on her belly and looking up at Regina sheepishly. "What about Katie?"

"No, too... I don't know, _juvenile._ How about Saskia?"

"No way, I'm not giving birth to a husky dog! Rachel? Monica?"

"You got those from friends."

"Maybe, maybe not." Emma huffed, crossing her arms unsuccessfully.

Regina sighed and rubbed her temple. "We're _not_ naming one of our babies after a tv character. How about Sarafina?"

"No, that's a character from the lion king. What about... hm, what about Luciana?" Emma cocked her head, blinking at Regina curiously.

"Hm. I like that one, actually. Now we need a middle name for her, and a boys name, along with another girls name."

"Okay, hm, Luciana... Luciana Elise?" Emma grinned, excited over the approval.

"_Perfect!_ One name down, two to go. I vote Alessandra as a second girls name." Regina said, watching for the blonde's reaction.

"I like it. Classy, but can be shortened to a cute nickname. I vote Violet as her middle name. Did you know that bisexual women and lesbians gave violets to the women they were interested in wooing? It's classy _and_ meaningful!" She grinned, almost bouncing with excitement.

"That's actually very sweet. I like it. Okay, boys names..." Regina tapped her chin, thinking deeply.

"Gina, don't hate me, but... I think we should name him Daniel. Daniel August..." Emma watched the older woman cautiously, peeking out at her from behind a pillow she was hugging.

Regina froze slightly, looking at Emma with the expression of a deer in the headlights. "You... You would do that... For me?"

"Well yeah, of course. I love you."

"Daniel August, Luciana Elise, and Alessandra Violet it is then." Regina grinned, eyes sparkling with excitement and pride for her lover and unborn children.

"That was surprisingly easy. No fighting, nothing! This might be easier than I thought." Emma squealed, half bouncing with glee.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Regina was working at her desk, looking over a few papers when suddenly her phone buzzed. She picked it up and raised an eyebrow after unlocking it, reading a text Emma had sent her.

_E: Come home_

_R: Why? Are you okay? _

_E: Stuck_

_R: Where are you this time?_

_E: You're gonna yell at me_

_R: I promise not to, dear_

_E: Fine... I'm stuck in my car. _

_R: I'm not yelling, but what the hell were you thinking? You're on bedrest._

_E: I wanted a scone, so I was going to drive down to granny's and get some. But I got stuck in my car._

_R: Bed. Rest. _

_E: I know I know! Just come home?_

_R: On my way._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Regina pulled up in the driveway of the manor, looking around curiously. "Emma?" She called out as she got out of her car, walking over to the yellow bug parked in front of her car.

"Yep! In here, still doing okay." Emma called out from her bug. "I feel like the steering wheel is trying to force the babies out of me though."

"Emma, I would have brought you lunch if you'd just called me." Regina sighed, walking over to the bug and putting her hands on her hips.

"But I didn't want to disturb you." Emma pouted, staring up at the older woman with puppy dog eyes.

"Here, let me help you out of there." Regina opened the door and chuckled, grabbing the blonde's hands and tugging her out gently.

"Thanks. Sorry about forcing you to leave work." Emma huffed, leaning on her car. "Damn I forgot how much I weigh right now, kinda uncomfortable to stand now. Can we go back inside now?" She said through gritted teeth with a soft groan.

Regina eyed her warily, biting her lip with slight worry. "That doesn't sound normal. Do you want to see a doctor?"

Emma blinked at Regina, jaw agape before scowling at her. "Okay, first off, no more doctors for a while, and second, I'm just tired from being stuck in a car and walking around. I'm _not_ incapable and frail like you think I am, I'm the goddamn savior for fucks sake." She snapped, pushing off the car and half waddling towards the house.

Regina groaned softly and cursed under her breath. "I wasn't calling you incapable and frail, you just looked like you were in pain! Emma, I'm sorry!" She walked after her, trying not to hover over her like she usually does.

Emma stopped in her tracks with a groan, then turned around. "I lied. Hospital time, go get my bag please?" Emma said through gritted teeth, one hand on her belly as a wet patch started to spread across her grey sweatpants.

Regina nodded quickly and snapped her fingers, Emma's bag poofing into the back of her car. "Got it. We're not taking your yellow deathtrap." She hurried over to the blonde, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her as she walked to the car.

"My car is perfectly safe." Emma huffed, letting Regina help her. "Just small. We're-" Emma half yelped, digging her fingers into Regina's arm. "Damn, that didn't feel good. We're going to need to get another car. There's no way we can fit all of the kids in either of our cars. Honestly, I don't know how you got Henry's car seat in your car when he was a baby." Emma said as she slid into the passenger side seat of Regina's car.

"I might've used a bit of duct tape. But yes, we'll buy a bigger car for family outings. God, this is really happening." Regina grinned, getting in the car. She started up the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Yeah, trust me, I know this is happening. Now drive!" Emma groaned, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tightly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**That's it for this chapter, and I got greedy with baby names and ended up going for triplets, hope that's not too cliche! It's a little short due to some mental things I have going on right now, but I'm not going to let this rot. Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated, and thank you so much if you've reviewed. I really appreciate every one!**


	9. Mother Vs Stepmother

**Since I don't know much about birth and can't find anything that isn't so graphic that it makes me want to puke, I'm skipping the whole birth part by writing the entire first scene from Henry's POV. Hope this is okay! You guys rock for reading.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Henry sat in the waiting room alongside his grandparents, after being pulled from his fourth period class with the news of his birth mother going into labor. They'd been waiting for almost 3 hours, and so far no news other than that Emma was screaming at Regina about breaking her hand for this. It brought a well needed laugh, but it didn't ease the mind of the sixteen year old boy. Were his little brother and sisters alright? He sighed and took out his phone, unlocking it and opening a game to pass the time quicker.

Hours had passed and the sky had long since darkened outside, when finally the door opened. Regina walked out in her scrubs. "It took thirteen hours, but finally, they're here. Emma's resting, and the babies are asleep. Since its..." Regina furrowed her brow and looked at the clock on the wall. "Since it's three AM, you guys should really get some rest." She smiled tiredly, trying to hide the yawn that was forcing it's way onto her face.

Henry smiled and stood up, walking over to his mother and hugging her. "Congrats, tell Ma I said I love her and I'll be here at nine AM to meet the kids. Love you, now go get some rest." he chuckled as Regina hugged him back, laughing tiredly.

"Of course. Night dear, I love you." Regina smiled, waving as he walked out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Emma woke at around five in the morning to the sound of loud crying. She groaned and opened her eyes, frowning. Regina was already out of her chair and walking towards the three small plastic cribs next to Emma's bed. "Gina?" She pushed herself up on her elbows and yawned, watching Regina pick up baby Luciana, who was wailing loudly.

"Go back to sleep, Emma. You deserve some rest." Regina smiled softly, rocking the baby gently in her arms.

Emma only nodded with a half mumbled thank you before instantly falling asleep. She had only been asleep for maybe an hour and a half when the door to the room burst open, making Emma jolt upright in bed.

"Good morning, new mamas!" Snow beamed, grinning as she nearly skipped into the room.

Regina glared daggers at the raven haired woman as her and Emma's three infant children all started to wail after the loud intrusion. "Snow, it's _six thirty in the morning_, what the hell are you doing here?!" he hissed, narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brow as she stood and walked over to the plastic cribs.

"I decided to get here early to help you start learning how to take care of a baby." She grinned, rocking on her heels innocently as David stood behind her and yawned, obviously still half asleep.

Emma groaned and laid back in bed, rubbing her eyes with her palms. "I literally just fell asleep, can you come back in a week?"

Regina picked up a crying Daniel and walked over to Emma, gently placing the dirty blonde haired baby boy in her arms. "Yes, you've disturbed Emma and all three of the children. Bravo, Snow. Really, wow." She growled, picking up Alessandra and gently hushing her while bouncing her ever so softly.

Snow frowned and crossed her arms, looking between the two women. "Well, aren't you appreciative of me trying to help you. Can't I decide how my daughter and sweet little grand babies should get care?"

Regina snapped and walked over to Snow quickly, poking a finger at her chest with her free hand. "_You _don't get to have a say in how Emma and I raise _our _children. You've never even raised a baby, dammit! I did a damn good job with Henry and we will do fine with Alessandra, Daniel, and Luciana. Got it, _Snow?_" Regina spat, as a now cooing and gurgling Alessandra looked up at her with a curious expression.

Emma resisted the urge to break out into hysterical laughter as the look on her mothers face became more and more sheeplike and embarrassed. She swung her legs over the edge of her hospital bed slowly not to disturb a now calm Daniel, reaching over to the plastic crib beside her bed with Luciana's name written on it towards her, so she could reassure the whining and whimpering little girl with her free hand.

Snow blinked and looked down at her feet. "I wasn't necessarily calling you a bad parent, Regina, but... I'll go now. Uh, good luck with the triplets. They're really quite adorable for- Uh- Nevermind." Snow said hurriedly before rushing out, dragging David behind her.

Emma suddenly burst out laughing, making Daniel squeal with joy and reach up for Emma's hair. "I cannot believe you did that! God, you're perfect." She grinned goofily at Regina, still chuckling softly.

"I only told her what was one hundred percent true, love. Now get back to sleep, okay? You deserve some rest." Regina smiled, walking over and setting Alessandra in her crib.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm exhausted!" Emma said, flopping back down onto the bed and curling up beneath the covers.

Regina chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, aren't you enthusiastic about naps today? Sleep well, dear."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**That's it for this chapter! I kinda hit a mental block on this one, in all honesty. Hope it's okay! Thanks for reading **


End file.
